Luiz's Tome - Whisperville, Idaho
Player: CJ GM: Phil Date: April 21st Hunters: Luiz, Morgan, Jasper, Jackie, Vegas Luiz's Report Yuck. There's something about swarms of small animals that sends shivers up my spine. Undead ones, all the more so. Coincidence brought us all together, we were all passing through Whisperville in Idaho at the same time. Quaint town. Nice views. Lots of snow. Good alcohol. Morgan and I were heading through to destroy some sort of scarecrow monster that was lurking in cornfields a few states over, but we though why not spend some time with the others - Make a night of it! The next morning I woke up feeling like a jaguar was gnawing on my skull... I was horribly ill, my phone was dead, there was no electricity and the night had left a heavy dumping of snow in it's wake. The rest of the hunters seemed to be in the same state. We soon realized that the rest of the town had suffered a fate worse than a headache. Something had killed every single one of them simultaneously, knocking out the town's power and sensitivity to magic at the same time. Our sorry group trudged through the snow to the fancier hotel where we shacked up for a while, nursing our headaches and trying to stay warm. A snowplow sat abandoned in the street outside, it's driver cold and dead. We piled in and drove back towards where we had stowed our gear. We were trundling along when I glanced to the rear view mirror and watched as the snowplow's ex-owner stood up. Now my last run in with a zombie (or Revenant as it were) was not entirely pleasant. Strong as fuck and durable. Those bastards can take a beating. Morgan tried making a break for it and soon go surrounded by a horde, Jackie and myself rushing in to the fray in an attempt to save her. We hewed limbs from torsos, cracked skulls and stained the snow crimson, but the horde was unrelenting so we legged it to the snowplow. Crammed inside the cab, we could only watch as thousands of corpses emerged from the snow. Animals and humans. Did I mention I hate swarms of animals? I hastily drew runes on the snowplow's windows that made us unnoticeable and we squished a path through the frozen horde. Eventually we noticed a mansion on the hillside, just a little out of town. It had it's lights on and we decided that this was obviously where our would be murderer resided. We drove up to the mansion and immediately noticed how well guarded with runes the place was. Jasper snuck out and turned the generator off, prompting a grumbling figure to amble out of the house to turn it back on again. When this person emerged from the generator shed we tore him to pieces. The mansion was full of ancient artifacts, each accompanied by a picture of the excavation team. There was one recurring figure throughout. Not the man we had just killed, but another. There was also a bunch of information on The Lithuanian Prophecy, nothing that I didn't already know though. Other than that the slimy bastards from GAC had their fingers in the same pie as whoever this seemingly immortal dude was. Following a path up into the hills from the back of the mansion we crept closer to a clearing where voices were coming from. 12 robed figures stood, encircled by ancient looking standing stones. I spotted the man from the pictures and Jasper made... well it was either terrible or perfect, I can't quite decide... it was a distraction none the less. A fight ensued in which I cleft the leader in twain with one mighty blow. Tezcatlipoca has been guiding my blade so very well in recent memory. I am becoming quite skilled in the arts of blood-shedding. However as we soon discovered, the leader was a Lich and proceeded to jump from corpse to corpse as the rest of his goons fled into the woods. Eventually Morgan managed to trap him in a circle while Vegas destroyed his phylactery back at the mansion. I did enjoy the terrified look in his eyes when he realized that he was very much mortal again. He tried blasting us, but my god guided us and we struck him down, this time for good. The town's population remained dead (but not undead) and so we got the hell outa town before the authorities could show up. Seems like the Lich wanted to prepare for the end of the world, raising a zombie army as guardians before it happened. Guess he wasn't as well prepared for us. I will take a moment now to touch on the hunters that were in Whisperville with me. First, let me extol the virtues of Morgan. She has been such an asset on our last few hunts together. Her protective magic consistently saves me from becoming a red mist. I truly do appreciate her friendship. Let's just hope it remains that way. She is a skilled sorceress and I look forward to seeing her magic develop. If the shit hits the fan and the world starts to end, I'd quite like her to be watching my bag. Vegas is losing their touch. Probably something to do with the whole soulessness. I thought our moral compasses were somewhat similar. Perhaps not. Jackie is growing more powerful by the month, but so is that Rollo of hers. I would rather her be under my watchful eye (no pun intended) than with Vegas. She can't be let to run rampant, especially not at these tender years. Jasper is... unusual. I would not mind if he didn't come near me again. The way he looks at my sword and constantly praises my ability is creepy. Maybe Morgan would like to come to the cult's Christmas bake sale? That could be fun... Maybe not.